


Show me Love

by leonathelion



Series: The Bar In Brooklyn [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Brooklyn 99 family, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Miscarriage, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago Friendship, Season/Series 05, Soft Rosa Diaz, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonathelion/pseuds/leonathelion
Summary: In the season 5 episode; "Show Me Going" Rosa responds to an active shooter situation in Brooklyn heights. With Rosa not supposed to be in the field due to her 'condition', Jamie finds herself relying on the rest of the 99 to keep her sane while waiting for her girlfriend to say she's okay.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Rosa Diaz/Original Character(s)
Series: The Bar In Brooklyn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124889
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Show me Love

Jamie pushed past four officers who tried to stop her, heading right for Holt’s office. 

“Ms. Haquin.”

“Captain. Gina texted me, what’s going on?” Jamie tried to get her heart rate under control. Holt sighed. 

“Rosa is currently on scene of an active shooting in Brooklyn Heights.” Jamie began shaking her head, her hands trembling. 

“You need to pull her out.” She insisted. Holt set down his pen and gestured for the woman to sit. She shook her head.

“I can’t. Need to pace.” 

“Jamie, I cannot pull Rosa out of this. We have no contact with her, and trying to do so could endanger her more than she already is.” Jamie collapsed in the chair. 

“Jamie, Rosa will be fine.” 

“She’s not supposed to be in the field. She was supposed to put a temporary transfer in, of fucking course she didn’t.” 

“Jamie.”

“She’s pregnant. High risk.” Jamie rubbed her face.

“Her doctor told her from now on she’s only supposed to be on desk work, or low risk cases.” Holt stilled. 

“Rosa...pregnant. Why is that odd?” Jamie let out a dry chuckle.

“You and me both.” Holt leaned back in his chair.

“Gina and Amy are in the women’s washroom, attempting to fix the toilet. They could use another hand.” Jamie offered a watery smile.

“Thank you Ray.”

“You are the only person who might be more badass than Rosa, why are you freaking out?” Gina sipped her latte.

“Long story. Amy, do you know what you’re doing?” Jamie asked, peering into the mess of pipes and water. 

“Not in the slightest. Do you?”

“Ah, no. I generally refer to Youtube or just hire someone. The only things guys are really good for is fixing things.” 

“Ha! Amen sister!” Gina raised her hand for a high five, which went unnoticed. 

Jamie paced the length of the bathroom, unable to stop moving. She heard Boyle shout from the bullpen and hurried out, gripping the strap of her purse tightly enough her knuckles turned white. 

“Three officers have been shot. No names.” Jamie stumbled back into Jake, her face completely bloodless.

“That doesn’t mean it’s Rosa, Jamie.” Terry said softly.

“It doesn’t mean it’s not.” 

When Jamie’s phone went off, the 99 detectives all went silent.

“Answer it!” Gina yelled. Jamie pressed the phone to her ear with a shaking hand.

“Yes, I’m her partner. Okay. Okay. Yes, I, I can be there in twenty.” She hung up the phone and left the group without another word. 

Jake met Jamie in the parking garage, plucking her keys from her hand and maneuvering her to the passenger seat. 

“You can’t drive right now. You’re shaking so much the whole building can feel it.” Jamie clicked her seatbelt on, Jake’s nervous blabbering trailing off as he backed out her parking spot. 

“Where to?” 

“Brooklyn Medical.” 

“Jams, Rosa will be okay.”

“She’s pregnant. High risk, both to her and the baby. She’s not supposed to be under any stress. I think an active shooter counts as stress.” 

“You knocked my best friend up ! Wow that’s sounds weird cause you’re a lady anyways Rosa will be fine. She’s never gotten sick, never gets hurt, and would woop any ass that tried to touch her. Unless it was your ass. She likes your ass.”

Jake signed Jamie and himself in while the Native woman hurried up three flights of stairs to the maternity ward and all but ran down the hall to the general room. 

“Rosa!” Jamie’s slightly strangled cry drew the Latina’s attention to her partner. It was only the doctor keeping her seated on the medical bed that prevented her from running to her. “Rosa, oh my god.” Rosa buried her face in Jamie’s neck, her familiar scent and soft skin comforting.

“I started bleeding.” She mumbled.

“What?” Jamie drew back slightly.

“I lost the baby.” Tears dripped down Rosa’s cheeks, she couldn’t bring herself to look at Jamie. Heart plummeting to her stomach, Jamie swallowed hard.

“Are you okay? Physically?” 

“What?” “Have the doctors looked you over yet?”

“No. Just said I’m going to be bleeding for awhile.” 

Jake found the two cuddling close on the hospital bed, Rosa had her head buried in Jamie’s neck as the other woman rubbed her back. Both were silent, save for little sniffles and sobs. Jake opened and closed his mouth, having no idea what to say.

“I’m going to call the others.” He finally said. 

“They’ll need to know you’re okay. You’re not okay, but you’re-” 

“Thank you Jake.” Jamie cut him off. 

“I’m sorry.” Rosa mumbled.

“I shouldn’t have gone.”

“Ro, you were doing your job. If you didn’t take this job, you would have taken another. Nothing short of me supergluing you to the ground would have stopped you.” Rosa shook her head.

“Jamie, I killed our baby.” A fresh wave of tears rained down her cheeks. 

“No, Ro, you didn’t. We both knew this was a possibility, even if you didn’t go into the hotel.” Jamie hugged her Rosa tighter, careful not to squish her. 

Both Rosa and Jamie had been given time off work, Rosa needing to recover, at least physically, and both needing to heal mentally. Neither woman found they had the energy to cook, clean, take Arlo out for walks, or do anything that involved leaving the comfort of their bedroom. So that was where they stayed, watching Netflix and Hulu, ordering copious amounts of takeouts when they could stomach it, and paying the teen girl next door to walk Arlo. They hadn’t expected anyone, so the unlocking of their apartment door was startling, to say the least.

Jake greeted Arlo as the lab wiggled his way over, licking Jake’s hands and panting happily. “James? Rosa?” He called. Jamie appeared in the doorway of the master bedroom, looking worn down.

“How did you get in?” She asked in lieu of greeting. 

“Er, Holt somehow knows the password.”He shrugged. 

“We thought it would be prudent to come and see how to two of you are doing, since neither of you have answered our phone calls and text messages.” Holt walked in, Cheddar on a leash and panting happily. Jamie sighed.

“It’s sweet of you, but neither of us are really up for visitors right now.”

“Not a social call.” Amy appeared, hefting a large bag over her shoulder. 

“We figured you two would not want to clean or cook, so Jake and I are cleaning, Kevin and Holt offered to make some meals.” 

“Cheddar is here to keep Arlo company, and I read dogs are much better at comforting people than other people.” Jamie couldn’t help the snort.

“ Thank you. It really does mean a lot.” 

Amy left Jake to vacuuming the small living room and knocked lightly on the master bedroom door. 

“It’s Amy.” She called softly. 

“Come in.” She pushed open the door to the darkened room, curtains closed over the windows, the only light coming from the now open door and the glow of the tv. Cheddar and Arlo were curled up on the bed, the corgi licking the lab’s head. Jamie had Rosa curled up on her lap, both snuggled in a mound of fuzzy blankets and fluffy pillows.

“Hey.” Jamie offered Amy a sad smile and scooched over so the other woman could sit. It felt strangely intimate, curling up with Jamie and Rosa, but they were warm and soft. Amy could feel the sadness coming from the two, Rosa had not made any indication that she knew Amy was there. 

“This is what you have been doing?” The petite Latina asked.

“Pretty much, yeah. Don’t wanna do much else.” Jamie sighed and nuzzled the top of Rosa’s head, drawing the larger woman out of her protective embrace to mutely stare at Amy. Rosa’s eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, her face pale but it was clear she had been crying.

“Oh Rosa.” Amy sighed, reaching over to hug her. Rosa stayed quiet, but leaned into her friend. 

“I wish I could make it better for you.”

The 99 left sometime later, Arlo whining softly as Cheddar was taken away. Jamie fed him, going around the apartment to admire the cleaning job. She mentally thanked Amy and the others. Kevin and Roy had filled their fridge, it was apparent they had also gone grocery shopping. Making her way back to the master bedroom, Jamie grabbed fresh sheets out of the linen closet and flicked on the bedroom lights. Rosa groaned and buried her face in Jamie’s pillow.

“Ro, come on. The bed’s gross, we should get clean, and eat something that doesn’t come from a cardboard box.” Jamie set the sheets down on her desk chair. Rosa groaned again. Not deterred, Jamie began running hot water in the large tub in the bathroom, thankful Rosa’s condo had a Jacuzzi. She heard shuffling from the bedroom, and looked over her shoulder to see Rosa standing in the doorway, burritoed in the comforter.

“C’mon.” Jamie held out a hand, and once Rosa took it, the shorter woman began peeling away the tank top and soft shorts Rosa had been wearing since being released from the hospital. After undressing herself, Jamie helping her partner into the steaming water, pulling Rosa on her lap and finally feeling her relax. 

“We’re going to be okay you know.” Jamie mumbled into Rosa’s shoulder.

“Hm?”

“You and I. Maybe this just wasn’t meant to be Ro. We will be okay, I promise.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any other ideas for Rosa and Jamie. I'm up for writing almost anything.   
> Comments make me happy. ;-)


End file.
